russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV 4 now NBN
July 13, 2001 (page 27, Philippine Daily Inquirer) THE NEW people appointed by President Gloria Macapagal-Arroyo to be at the helm of People's Television or PTV 4, are working toward a major makeover for the government-owned network. First on the agenda is to change the name of the station, which will formally be known as National Broadcasting Network or NBN. The network is now under the direction of Mia A. Concio as chair and president, with Joey S. Isabelo as general manager. "This decision of the board of directors underscores the network's desire to rehabilitate itself, primarily its image and play a more substantial role in the local broadcast industry," Concio points out. This is the third major makeover for Channel 4, in its 30-year existence. The station was initially known as GTV 4 when it opened in 1974. Then it was renamed Maharlika Broadcasting Network in 1980. In March 1992, former President Cory Aquino signed a Republic Act and turned the station into a government corporation known as People's Television Network. According to Concio, Channel 4 has been operation on its own revenues since 1992. The network has been on full satellite transmission nationwide since then, with 40-kilowatt transmitter on a 500-foot tower. Isabelo, meanwhile. adds that Channel 4 has 27 provincial stations and is affiliated with over 800 cable system across the country, translating its reach to 92 percent of the viewing public nationwide. Yet, even if Channel 4 has maintained a low profile all these years, its present board of directors believes the network has the capabilities to be a major player in the industry. Isabelo informs Channel 4 was the first station to acquire digital technology and convert satellite transmission to digital compression. "Our provincial stations use solid-state transmitters, with powers ranging from 1 kW to 10 kW. And we were the first to simultaneously transmit programs to provincial stations and independent cable systems." NBN is set to make its mark as it launches TeleDyaryo, a two-hour primetime news program which will give emphasis to the network's major thrust--news. It airs Mondays to Fridays, 8 to 10 p.m. In September, NBN will highlight another major thrust in its programming which is sports, by airing the coverage of the Southeast Asian Games. "This time, we intend to take full advantage of our wide reach and strengthen our position with new shows and more aggressive marketing strategy," Concio says. 'Schedule (July 16-22, 2001)' :Monday-Friday :08:00 - TeleDyaryo (replay) :10:00 - Ugnayang Pambansa (Friday) :11:00 - Metro TV Shopping :12:00 - Value Vision :01:00 - Pambansang Balita Ala-Una (LIVE) :01:30 - NCAA Highlights (Monday and Thursday); Damayan (LIVE) (Tuesday and Wednesday); Metro TV Shopping (Friday) :02:00 - NCAA (LIVE) (Monday and Thursday) :02:30 - Metro TV Shopping (Tuesday and Wednesday) :03:30 - Value Vision (Tuesday); Shop @ Home (Wednesday and Friday) :04:00 - MBA (LIVE) (Wednesday and Friday) :04:30 - Metro TV Shopping (Monday) :05:00 - The Best of Sydney Olympics (Tuesday) :06:00 - Sigaw (Monday) :08:00 - TeleDyaryo (LIVE) (with Philippine Lotto Draw at 9-9:10 pm) :10:00 - Philippine Open (Monday and Tuesday); The Working President (Wednesday); Concert at the Park (Thursday); Pulsong Masa (Friday) :11:00 - Diyos at Bayan (Wednesday); Paco Park Presents (Thursday); Family Rosary Crusade (Friday) :Saturday :07:00 - Ang Iglesia ni Cristo :08:00 - Jesus the Healer :09:00 - Mag-Agri Tayo! :10:00 - Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay :10:30 - Sports Kids :11:00 - Dighay Bayan :12:00 - Tipanan sa Barangay :01:00 - Balikatan sa Bahay at Buhay :01:30 - Sports Kids :02:00 - NCAA (LIVE) :06:00 - Auto Review :06:30 - Uncut :07:00 - Saturday Primetime Special :09:00 - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :09:10 - The Bodyguards :10:00 - Explore with Mike :11:00 - National Network News (LIVE) :11:30 - Auto Focus :Sunday :07:00 - Family Rosary Crusade :08;00 - Sunday Mass (LIVE) :09:00 - Value Vision :10:00 - Out of Town :10:30 - China Today :11:00 - Value Vision :12;00 - Kusina Atbp. :12:30 - Sweepstakes Draw (LIVE) :01:00 - In This Corner :02:00 - Motoring Today :03:00 - MBA (LIVE) :08:00 - Street Legal :09:00 - Philippine Lotto Draw (LIVE) :09:10 - Sunday's Big Showdown :11:00 - National Network News (LIVE) :11:30 - Business & Leisure